1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a portable device, an observation management system and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a plant is to be grown or cultivated, the amount of water supplied to the plant, the way of applying daylight, the way of applying fertilizer, the temperature condition, and the like to be employed depend on the plant type and the environment. Thus, there is disclosed a related-art technique that information necessary for growing a plant is provided to a user. For example, a technique (a plant growth guide system) discloses that an environment in which a plant is placed is observed by a sensor and then accumulated and managed, and that the observed environment is then compared with the optimal growth environment for the plant and then a guide for growth is displayed (see e.g., JP-A-2010-75172).
That is, the plant growth guide system has: a plant environment measuring unit provided in a pot placed outdoor; and a plant growth management unit (e.g., a personal computer) installed indoor. Then, in the plant environment measuring unit on the pot side, when a measurement switch is operated or alternatively a measurement time of day is reached, data measured by various kinds of sensors is saved. After that, when a communication switch on the measuring unit side is operated, the above-mentioned saved data is transmitted to the plant growth management unit in response to the operation. By using the received data and referring to a database, the management unit displays guide information serving as a treatment instruction.
The above-described related-art technique has a merit that an environmental measurement result of the plant is displayed so as to provide a help in glowing the plant. Nevertheless, it is uncertain that the display of guide information alone is sufficient for a user to appropriately determine the present state of the plant. Further, when the observation data is transmitted from the measuring unit to the management unit, the communication switch need be operated at each time. This requires time and effort from the user.